Louie Zard's Tale (DISCONTINUED)
by HunterHero416
Summary: Louie Zard is the son of wizard. He transferred from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to Ever After High by the ACCIDENT. He memorize almost all spells, charms, hexes and curses with his wand from Hogwarts. That's why he's very smart and he looked himself as "Wizard Expert". Note: Louie Zard (son of the wizard) is my 1st EAH OC. FYI, I DO NOT own Ever After High.
1. Introduction

Hi, I am Louie Zard, son of the wizard. Just call me 'Lou', by the way. As the wizard, I can cast any spells both useful and harmful spells with my wand. However, I memorize almost all spells and also making a potion from Hogwarts. Perhaps I have high skills being wizard and I look myself as 'wizard expert'.

In my personality, I am bit good man. Also I'm very kind as I can help others by rescuing the people. But I'm very unfriendly guy, so I have very few friends in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm bit shy as I have a chance to not to talk anyone, that's why I'm quiet man. As if, I don't like being to talk each other in Hogwarts School because of the peer pressure. So it's better to be alone than with friends during studying, sleeping, hanging out, etc.

In my appearance, I have pale white hair but my hair always hang over my ears. So my hair is not too long. The color of my eyes is blue. I actually wearing glasses all the time except during sleeping, of course. Oh, my glasses is round spectacles. If I don't wear my glasses, my vision is blurred. The cause of blurred vision is called astigmatism, so I got astigmatism. I also wear the wizard hat or black pointed hat. However, I take off my hat during class.

In school days, I wore black robe with hood, white long sleeve shirt, black long pants and black necktie. When there's a party, I can wear what I want except black robe, of course. It's kind of ridiculous to wear robe on the party. When I'm sleeping, I wear blue pajamas. Well, blue is one of my favorite colors.

I commonly bring my wand anytime, anywhere. My wand describe as color black, 11 inches long, made of holly, and had a phoenix feather core.

I have a pet. My pet is a white male owl. His name is Whiz. Whiz is active, occasionally follow me and helpful especially when I need help.

In my abilities, again I can cast any spells. Not only that, I can summon my wand by snapping my fingers in case I forgot to bring it. My especial spell is _Expelliarmus_. Don't you know what _Expelliarmus_ is? _Expelliarmus_ known as 'Disarming Charm'. _Expelliarmus_ is the spell that has two different ways, one, it causes whatever the victim is holding to fly away, and two, it knocks out an opponent if used too forcefully. For example, if the victim was holding an object with his or her hand, then I said the magic word '_Expelliarmus_' to cast a disarming charm, the white spark appeared as the object from his or her hand fly away no matter the victim was holding the object with his or her hand very tightly. And if I pointed or aimed the victim's chest with my wand, then I said the word '_Expelliarmus_', the dazzling flash of scarlet light and the victim was hit then he or she flew backward or knocked out. I can fly with my broomstick like a witch. Oh, all Hogwarts students have broomsticks to fly themselves. I can also summon my broomstick by snapping my fingers just like to summon my wand. I can invent spells just like the professors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As you know, I transferred from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to Ever After High by accident. I will tell you what the reason I accidentally transferred to Ever After High was.


	2. Chapter 1

**Louie Zard's POV**

"Aaaahhhhh!" I screamed in the air as I was falling from the sky. Then I bumped into the cement floor and my baggage and even my glasses dropped.

"Ugh! Where am I?" I muffled on the floor, closing my eyes.

"Hello?" the female voice said.

I took my glasses from the floor and wore it. I got up myself. "You must be a new student," the sports blonde curled hair girl said.

"What? Where am I?" I asked her.

Oh my, many students were staring at me. "You're in Ever After High," she said.

I looked at the building but it looked like a castle. "Well, that building looks like a castle not a high school," I said.

"It's a high school but technically it's a castle," she said.

"Okay? I guess I'm the new student here," I said.

"By the way, I'm Apple White, daughter of Snow White," she introduced.

Wow. Apple White? What a cute name. "I'm Louie Zard, son of the wizard. Just call me 'Lou'," I introduced.

"Wow! Wizard?" Apple gasped. "Nice to meet you, Lou."

"Pleasure to meet you," I smiled as we shook our hands.

"Well, you have to follow me," she said. "Oh, could someone help you to carry your things?"

"No, I don't need help. I can carry my things for myself with my magic," I replied.

"Really? Magic?" she squealed.

"Oh course. With my wand. That's why I'm a wizard," I said.

I snapped my fingers to summon my wand and grabbed it._ "Wingardium Leviosa!" _I said loudly as I swished and flicked my wand to cast the 'Levitation Charm'. So my things were levitated and moved.

I turned around while levitating my things. Everyone including Apple clapped at me. I was confused. "Um... Why are you clapping at me?!" I asked them. "Get back to your business."

They got back their own businesses. I wasn't being nice at them since I'm the new student here in Ever After High.

"Lou, please be nice at them! Follow me," Apple said.

"Fine," I said as I followed her while levitating and moving my things.

Apple and I entered the school. I saw many students staring at me. Plus they were muttering and staring each other. Interesting... The school was awesome but the appearance looked like a modern unlike my old school 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. Well, no candles in the air though.

We were in the front door of the office. "Okay! Just stay here," she said.

She knocked and opened the door. "Excuse me, Headmaster Grimm? Are you busy?" she asked.

Headmaster Grimm? I guess he is the Headmaster of Ever After High. We entered his office. "I'm not—Wait! Who is that boy?" he exclaimed, pointing at me with his finger.

He didn't nice of me, did he? I guess he was very strict man. "Um... This is Louie Zard, Headmaster," she said at him. "Lou, this is Headmaster Milton Grimm, founder and headmaster of Ever After High," she said at me.

Ah, not only headmaster but also founder of this school. "H-Hello, H-Headmaster G-Grimm," I stuttered. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Little pleasure, Mr. Zard," Headmaster Grimm said. "Please sit down. And Apple, you're dismissed," Apple left and I sat down on the chair in front of him and put down my things.

"So, Mr. Zard. You're the son of the wizard, right?" he asked.

"I am, sir," I replied.

"But why are you here in this school instead of the other schools outside this world?" he asked. "But you are supposed to be in this world!"

"Um... sir... I—" I replied, interrupted by him.

"Explain yourself!" he said little loudly.

"Fine..." I scoffed.

_Flashback..._

_ "__You will be expelled, Mr. Zard!" Professor Minerva McGonagall yelled at me._

_ "__But Professor, it was an accident when I cast the spells in public," I said unenthusiastically._

_ "__You know the rules, Louie Zard. I've said it before and I say again 'Casting any spells outside the Hogwarts, student must be expelled.' I'm very disappoint of you," Professor McGonagall sighed._

_I scoffed. "Fine! But I'll leave tomorrow," I shrugged._

_ "__Very well, Mr. Zard. You're now dismissed," she said and I left._

_I couldn't believe Professor McGonagall always against casting any spells outside the Hogwarts. Oh, Professor McGonagall was the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after the 'Battle of Hogwarts' few years ago._

_Next day about 4 am, I grabbed my clothes and other things very quietly and put it on my baggage. Then I carried my baggage with my bare hand. I snapped my fingers to summon my wand and grabbed it._

_ "__Teleportar!" I said quietly as I raised and whirled my wand to cast the 'Teleportation Spell'. So I teleported myself with my baggage to the gate of Hogwarts School and I walked away. Good thing, it was so quiet._

_About 7 am, I was about 25 miles away from Hogwarts School and felt tired. I guess I had lack of energy as I walked from the school to here straightly. I tried to cast the 'Energy Up Spell' to gain my energy. "Eneruppe!" I yelled. I successfully gained the energy._

_As I almost walked away, I saw something white bright color in the forest. "What's that?" I asked myself. "Teleportar!" I yelled as I raised and whirled my wand to cast the 'Teleportation Spell'. I teleported myself with my baggage to the forest where the white bright appeared was._

_It was so quiet as I examined everywhere in the forest until I found something very big. It was big, shiny mirror. "What the...? Why the big mirror is here?" I asked myself._

_I put my wand in my pocket and tried to touch the mirror. "Ow!" I screamed in pain as I touched the mirror. Then I felt zapping on my hand. What was happening to me? I put my hands on the side of my head as I got headache. "Ugh! What's happening to me?" I squealed in pain and the white glow appeared on my whole body. "What is this? Aahhh!" I yelled and suddenly disappeared myself with my baggage._

_I was in the sky. As I almost grabbed my baggage in the sky, I was falling including my baggage. "Aaaahhhhh!" I screamed in the air. Then I bumped into the cement floor and my baggage and even my glasses dropped._

_ "__Ugh! Where am I?" I muffled on the floor, closing my eyes._

_ "__Hello?" the female voice said._

_I took my glasses from the floor and wore it. I got up myself. "You must be a new student," the sports blonde curled hair girl said._

_Flashback over..._

Headmaster clapped after I explained. "Wow! Great story, Mr. Zard!" he smiled at me.

"Thank you, sir," I thanked him.

"So you can study here in this school, Louie Zard," he said.

"Okay. Fine, sir," I smiled.

"Welcome to Ever After High, Mr. Louie Zard!" he said loudly.

"Thank you again, Headmaster," I thanked him again.

"Before you leave here in my office, let's have an orientation here," he said.

"Okay!" I said loudly.


	3. Chapter 2

**Louie Zard's POV**

"Welcome to Ever After High, Mr. Louie Zard!" he said loudly.

"Thank you again, Headmaster," I thanked him again.

"Before you leave here in my office, let's have an orientation here," he said.

"Okay!" I said loudly.

He oriented about the school, classes, teachers, students, laboratories, classrooms, dorms, Royal-or-Rebel and others. It had been about 15-minute orientation about what Ever After High is. Well, 15 minutes is enough.

"So, Mr. Zard. Questions?" he said.

"Yes, sir," I said. "If I don't sign the Storybook of Legends, what will happen to me?"

I asked him about the signing the book. "If you don't sign it, you will cease to exist. Poof!" he said, showing the 'poof' gesture with his hand. "We just hope that the 'real' Storybook of Legends will found. So all students including you can sign the book."

He showed me the 'fake' Storybook of Legends. Plus he told me before I ask a question that the real book was lost several years ago. And he said that the students can rewrite their own destinies unless the real Storybook of Legends will found. So if the real book will found, then the students including me must sign the book just what he said before and follow our destinies.

"I have a question for you. Are you a Royal or a Rebel?" he asked me.

He said about the 'Royal-or-Rebel' that the Royal is to follow the footsteps of your fairytale parents while the Rebel is to rewrite your own destiny instead to follow your fairytale parents' footsteps. I guess Royal is recommendation for the students. But my parents were not fairytale parents. Instead, they were wizards.

I cleared my throat. "Rebel. I am a Rebel, headmaster," I said seriously.

"Very well, Mr. Zard," he sighed sadly. "Now, one more question. In the dorm, do you want have a roommate or just alone?"

Each dorm had 2 students. Well, the recommendation about dorm is must have a roommate. But I recommended myself is to be alone in dorm. I don't need a roommate.

"Just alone in the dorm, sir," I said.

"Why don't you want to have a roommate?" he asked. "It's more important to have a roommate, so the roommate can help you something."

"I rather to be alone, sir," I sighed. "I don't care about helping me. And for me, it's better to be alone."

"Very well. And here is the class schedule," Headmaster Grimm said, giving me the paper with the class schedule.

The class schedule...

_1st period: History of Evil Spells (Teacher: Baba Yaga)_

_2nd period: Spells, Hexes &amp; Witchery (Teacher: Baba Yaga)_

_3rd period: Science &amp; Sorcery (Teacher: Professor Rumpelstiltskin)_

_4th period: Grimmnastics (Teacher: Coach Ginger Breadman)_

_5th period: Crownculus (Teacher: Madame Maid Marian)_

_6th period: Muse-ic (Teacher: Professor Pied Piper)_

Wow! Interesting subjects. The three of six subjects such as 'History of Evil Spells', 'Spells, Hexes &amp; Witchery' and 'Science &amp; Sorcery' are more interesting than other subjects. So I may enjoy the classes.

"Thank you for the class schedule, sir." I thanked him eagerly.

"You're welcome, Mr. Zard," he smiled. "Now, follow me for your dorm."

I snapped my fingers to summon my wand and grabbed it._ "Wingardium Leviosa!" _I said loudly as I swished and flicked my wand to cast the 'Levitation Charm' and my things were levitated and moved. I followed Headmaster Grimm and many students were staring at me. I didn't mind them though.

As we reached the door of the dorm, he tried to unlock the door. But it was lock. I guess he forgot to bring the key. "Oh no! I forgot the key," he said, panicking as he examined his pockets with his hands.

"No problem, Headmaster," I smiled.

"What?! Don't tell me you can unlock the door with the pin!" he said loudly.

"No. I can unlock any doors with the spell. Watch!" I said, pointing the doorknob with my wand.

_"__Alohomora!" _I said loudly as I cast the 'Unlocking Charm'. So the door unlocked.

"Wha!" he exclaimed. "Are always unlock the door with your magic?"

"Occasionally, sir," I replied.

"Okay. Here you go," he opened the door and we entered the dorm.

"Ugh!" I groaned in disgust. The dorm looked old and very dirty. But the dorm was little dark. So I decided to light my wand.

_"__Lumos Maxima!" _I yelled as I swung my wand to cast the 'Great Wand-Lighting Charm'. So the great light produced from the tip of my wand. I examined around the dorm and saw lots of broken furniture and other objects.

"Well, Mr. Zard. Can you clean this dorm?" he grinned.

"Yes, of course," I replied. "Watch this, sir."

I raised my lighting wand and waved moderately then whirled it. I cast the 'Cleaning Charm' without saying the magic words to clean the dorm, except the broken furniture. The dirt around the dorm gone. The dorm almost completely cleaned.

"And can you fix the furniture?" he asked.

"Yes, Headmaster," I replied.

I pointed each broken furniture and other broken objects with my wand and yelled, _"Reparo!"_ I cast the 'Mending Charm' to repair the broken objects. Then all furniture other objects were fixed.

Headmaster clapped. "Wow! I'm impressed, Mr. Zard," he smiled. "So enjoy being alone."

"Thanks, sir," I grinned.

As he almost left me, he said, "I almost forgot... Your class will start tomorrow. So feel free to explore here in Ever After High today without disturbing, Mr. Zard. And... I have a paper. I give this to you and it's important,"

He gave me a paper and left me. Then I read it...

_Get the books in Baba Yaga's Office for your classes and get mirrorphone and mirrorpad for communication in the Mirror Store, inside the Village Mall at the town of Book End._

Just a few words in a sentence with the images of mirrorphone and mirrorpad on the paper? Oh well. But wait! I guess mirrorphone and mirrorpad were little familiar to myself. Mirrorphone was like cellphone in touch screen while mirrorpad was like tablet but bigger than mirrorphone, of course. Well, I experienced about using phones and tablets during my vacation before. It was enjoying using phones and tablets so much before. I'll going to Baba Yaga's office and Book End later.


	4. Chapter 3

**Louie Zard's POV**

I opened my baggage without using my magic. Then I brought out my things like clothes, old books, notebooks and others. But wait! I had invisibility cloak, I thought I left it in Hogwarts. Luck me! Invisibility cloak is rare cloak, it has ability to invisible your body when worn. That's a gift from the anonymous during my birthday, Eighth of September, few years ago.

_Flashback..._

_On my birthday, few of my friends greeted me. "Happy birthday, Lou!" they yelled at me in happiness._

_ "__Thank you—" I thanked them, interrupted by my owl name Whiz._

_Whiz got something a gift. He dropped it to me and I caught it. Before I unwrap the gift, I read the letter..._

_To: Louie "Lou" Zard_

_This is gift for you. But it's a rare gift._

_From: Anonymous_

_I gasped. "From anonymous!" I said in confusion._

_ "__I'll unwrapped it later," I said._

_ "__I'm going back to my room. Later," I said, leaving them._

_I went to my room and unwrapped the gift. But what's inside the gift? I brought out and it looks like a brown cloak. I faced the large mirror and wore the cloak. I gasped in surprise as my body from my shoulder below was gone._

_ "__What? It's invisibility cloak!" I yelled._

_ "__I can't believe it! I got invisibility cloak," I said, taking off my cloak._

_Flashback over..._

I sighed as I looked my invisibility cloak. I tried to wear my cloak. It was still working as my body was invisible. I took off my cloak. Well, I occasionally wore my cloak anytime, anywhere. I put some things to the table and put my clothes on wardrobe.

I left my dorm to get books in Baba Yaga's Office. But where's the office? I explored inside the school until I found Baba Yaga's Office. I knocked the door. The door opened and I entered the office.

"Baba Yaga? Baba Yaga?" I called.

I saw a witch-like old woman floating in the air. She turned around and looked at me.

She flew toward me and I gulped. "Um... A-are you B-Baba Y-Yaga?" I stuttered.

"I am. Just call me 'Madam Yaga'." she said. "And are you Louie Zard?" she asked.

"Yes. Louie Zard, son of the wizard," I replied.

She gasped. "Wizard? So you can cast any spells?"

"Of course. I can cast any spells with my wand only," I said, showing my wand.

"I see. Anyway, show me your class schedule," she demanded.

I gave the paper with class schedule to her. "Thank you. I'm going to get the books. So wait here, Mr. Lou," she said, leaving me to get some books.

Few minutes later, she gave me the class schedule and books to me. "Thank you, Madam Yaga," I thanked her happily.

"You are now dismiss, Mr. Lou," she said. I left her office and went back to my dorm.

I examined each book cover like 'History of Evil Spells' book, 'Spells, Hexes &amp; Witchery' book, 'Science &amp; Sorcery' book, 'Grimmnastics' book, 'Crownculus' book and 'Muse-ic' book.

I left my dorm to go to the Book End. I decided to ride with my broomstick. While I was riding, many students were staring at me. I guessed they thought I was a witch instead of wizard but I didn't mind them.

When I got out the school, I looked around while I was in the air with my broomstick. I saw the village, I thought that was the Book End. So I rode myself to the Book End and landed to the road. I disappeared my broomstick by snapping my fingers. I was walking around the Book End and saw the Village Store. I entered the store and looked around until I found the Mirror Store.

I entered the Mirror Store to get mirrorphone and mirrorpad. Wow! There are many different colors of mirrorphones and mirrorpads. I decided to choose blue color.

Few minutes later, I got both mirrorphone and mirrorpad. In my mirrorphone, the color was blue with 2-wand pattern on the back of the mirrorphone. And in my mirrorpad, the color was blue with wand pattern on the left and right edge on the front and 2-wand pattern on the back of the mirrorpad. Then I left the Mirror Store to go back to my dorm.

I grabbed my wand in my pocket and raised and whirled it to cast the 'Teleportation Spell'. _"Teleportar!" _I teleported myself to my dorm. Before I explore around the school, I decided to study in advance.

Two hours later, I felt tired. I decided to energy myself up with my wand. I picked my wand on my table and yelled to cast the 'Energy Up Spell', _"Eneruppe!" _I successfully gained the energy on my body.

I was ready to explore around the school, so I brought my mirrorphone to take pictures and my wand. I left my dorm and started exploring.


	5. Chapter 4

**Louie Zard's POV**

I was exploring inside the school and looked around. The school was beautiful and modern but not classic like Hogwarts School. When I tried to walk backward without looking at the back, I accidentally bumped someone and my glasses fell. I picked my glasses but it looked like the glasses cracked. So I decided to mend my glasses with my wand. _"Oculus Reparo_!" I said as I pointed at my cracked glasses with the tip of my wand to cast 'Eyeglasses Mending Charm'. Then the cracks on my glasses disappear.

I looked at the fell guy who was wearing blue blazer, black sweater, grey jeans, crown, and glasses but larger than my glasses. He looked like a prince charming because he was wearing a crown.

"Um... are you okay?" I asked him.

"Ugh!" he groaned. "I guess..." he replied.

"Let me help you," I said, readying my hand to pull him.

I pulled him then he stood up properly and looked at me.

"Are you the new student here in Ever After High?" he asked me.

"I am. Oh, I'm Louie Zard, son of the wizard," I replied.

"Ah! Wizard, huh? I am Dexter Charming, son of King Charming," he said.

I knew it! He is the prince charming. I guess he is the only one prince charming here in school.

"So you are the prince charming," I said.

"I am one of the prince charmings. I have my older brother name Daring Charming, the most popular guy in this school," he said seriously.

Really? 2 prince charmings in school? I never expect that the prince charming can study in high school.

"Okay? Oh, your glasses looks cracking. Sorry I accidently bumped you," I exclaimed.

He examined his glasses even he already wore it. "Oh! No problem," he said.

"No. I can fix it, Dexter," I said.

"Really?" he said curiously.

"Yes. Watch this," I said, pointing his glasses which he wore with my wand.

_"__Oculus Reparo!"_ I said little loudly to cast 'Eyeglasses Mending Charm'. And the cracks on his glasses disappeared.

"See?! Problem solved," I said.

"Wow! Thank you, Louie," he thanked me happily.

"You're welcome, Dexter, my friend. Anyway, just call me 'Lou'," I said.

"Okay. Nice to meet you, Lou," he chuckled.

"Nice to meet you too, Dexter," I said gently, shaking our hands. "Okay, see you later."

"Charm you later!" he said as we left each other.

Wow! I couldn't believe myself that I got a friend beside Apple White. Well, I'm continue exploring.

I had been three and half hours of exploring inside and outside the school. The school is beautiful, environmentally-friendly, natural and clean. I checked the wall clock. It was twelve noon, so I'm going to lunch at castleteria.

Headmaster told me about what castleteria is during the orientation at his office. But in my mind, castleteria is similar of cafeteria. Unlike this school, there was no castleteria in Hogwarts School.

As I entered castleteria, I saw many students eating their lunch. I picked a tray and fell in line. Then I chose foods what I eat such as rice, chicken soup and fresh fruit like apple. After that, I walk to the empty table while carrying my foods until I heard the male voice.

"Hey, Lou! Wanna join us?" I turned around and it was Dexter. I think his friends joined them at his table.

"Sorry but no. Thank you," I said seriously, going to the empty table.

**Dexter Charming's POV**

It was noon, so I decided to go to castleteria for lunch. After I got foods, I saw my siblings, my brother Daring Charming and my twin sister Darling Charming, and my friends, Hunter Huntsman, Hopper Croakington II, Humphrey Dumpty, my brother's girlfriend Cerise Hood and my girlfriend Raven Queen. So I joined them at their table.

While we we're eating and occasionally talking to each other, I saw my new friend, Louie Zard carrying his foods. I decided to call him, so he can join me and my friends.

"Hey, Lou! Wanna join us?" I asked him.

"Sorry but no. Thank you," he said, going to the empty table.

Why didn't he join me and my friend? I guess he deserved to be alone with his launch.

"Um, Dexter, who's that guy?" Daring asked.

"Oh, his name is Louie Zard," I replied.

"The new student here?" Hunter asked.

"Yes. I think he's the son of the wizard," I said.

"Wizard? So he can cast the spells like me?" Raven asked.

"Yes, Raven, my love. But not with his bare hands. He only cast the spells with his wand," I said.

"With his wand? Maybe he is like a fairy godmother. Because fairy godmother uses magic with magic wand," Hopper said ridiculously.

We laughed little loudly. "Don't be ridiculous, Hopper. I said wizard. I think there many types of wizard," I said. "Anyway, he mended my glasses with his wand after we bumped each other."

"Wow! He fixed your glass, little bro?" Daring said.

"Of course, Daring. That's why we were in first meet. So I have a new friend. Soon, Louie Zard will become my best friend forever after," I said.

After our lunch, we threw our trash and were going to classroom for the afternoon class.


	6. Chapter 5

**Louie Zard's POV**

After I finished my launch, I decided to go my dorm to take rest. While I was walking and looking around, I saw something, a note with my name on the purple locker. I leaned it and picked the note. Then I read the note...

_Dear Louie Zard,_

_This locker is yours. Headmaster Grimm asked me to place the note with your name to the locker which is officially yours._

_Your friend,_

_Apple White_

Wow! I got a locker. Then I continued walking to my dorm. I sat on my bed because I got stress. Then I was thinking what my next plan is for few minutes after my stress was gone. Either exploring outside the school this afternoon or studying for my class in advance. Well, I decided to study within one hour even my class start tomorrow. After studying, I left my dorm but I brought my mirrorpad to take pictures. Then I left the school to go to Book End.

As I explored around in the Book End, I saw many houses, stores, people, etc. Then I took pictures with my mirrorpad. I had been 25 minutes in the Book End. My next destination is in Enchanted Forest. Oh, Headmaster Grimm mentioned the Enchanted Forest and Dark Forest during orientation. But he told me that the Enchanted Forest is the peaceful forest. There are also woodland creatures. I guess they are harmless creatures. On the other hand, Dark Forest is a dark, of course. There are weird and dangerous creatures. Obviously, Dark Forest is like Dark Forest of Hogwarts. Dark Forest of Ever After is probably more dangerous than Dark Forest of Hogwarts.

As I explored Enchanted Forest, I saw many woodland animals like birds, squirrels, deer, etc. They are very friendly to me by attracting and not hurting me. Then I took pictures around the Enchanted Forest.

I checked the time, it was 3:30 pm. I decided to go to Café in the Book End to get latte. As I entered Café, I was many people sipping their lattes. I fell in line. While I was in line, I saw the poster, it was menu of lattes. But I noticed the names of latte is 'Hocus Latte' instead of 'Latte' itself. So there are Mocha Hocus Latte, Triple Mint Hocus Latte, Choco Hocus Latte, etc. Well, I chose Mocha Hocus Latte. After I got latte, I sat down on the chair and sipped my latte. While I was sipping, I used my Mirrorpad to view the picture I taken in the Book End and Enchanted Forest.

I thought there was internet here in Café. So I decided to access websites with my mirrorpad. I saw something in the internet browser. The website is kind of social network, it was called 'MyChapter'. It said that MyChapter is recommendation for students of Ever After High. You can post updates, news, photos, videos, events, etc. Since I didn't have MyChapter account, I registered MyChapter by myself.

As I finished my latte, I checked the clock, it was 5:30 pm. I spent almost an hour here in Café. Then I went back to my dorm.

I entered my dorm and took rest by laying myself on my bed in few minutes. After I laid down, I studied again with all books I gotten about 45 minutes. I checked the time, it was 6:15 pm. So it's time for dinner. I left in my dorm and went to castleteria as I was hungry. I got foods and sat alone on the empty table. Good thing, no one sat surround me while eating. That's why I always deserve to be alone no matter I have friends since I am new here in Ever After High.

After dinner, I went back to my dorm to check my mirrorphone. I thought there is no wireless internet connection here in school when I check my mirrorphone in my dorm. There was actually internet here in school, so I decided to browse website. Well, I didn't expect that.

I can also download images, videos, music and even apps. Then I downloaded few games, videos about Ever After, and music. But the music artists are Katy Fairy, Lady Yaga, Michael Jackinjillson, and Taylor Quick. I thought myself that something was weird about the name of music artists. Instead of name 'Katy Perry', her name was Katy Fairy. Next, instead of name 'Lady Gaga', her name was Lady Yaga. Next, instead of name 'Michael Jackson', his name was Michael Jackinjillson. By the way, Michael Jackson/Jackinjillson is my favorite singer at all time. And finally, instead of name 'Taylor Swift', her name was Taylor Quick. I was bit confuse about their names though.

After I download what I want, I was playing games I downloaded within few minutes. The games were fun at all. After playing games, I was listening the music I downloaded within an hour but I put my headphone and connected with my mirrorphone, so I don't disturb to the other dorms. Well the music were cool at all. After listening music, I checked the time, it was 9:00 pm. I felt sleepy, so I changed my clothes to pajamas. Then I turned off the light. And I laid down on my bed, shut down my eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
